No Money
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Mikari is sold to pay off his cousin Ammeck's debt's. When Itachi come's and rescue's him by buying him for himself. ItachixOc


Hello everyone. Ashley-sensie here. This time with a full course long yaoi fanfiction dedicated to Itachi and my oc Mikari. This story is based off of the manga Okane Ga Nai. A yaoi manga turned anime. I'm basing my story off of that show and manga. Check it out it's an awsome story.

The light's of Tokoyo Japan flickered as people walked down the street's. Laughing, talking, anything you can think of. A large building stood out from the rest. People were gathered inside. Smoking, drinking, other thing's that normaly arent excepted in public. They were at an auction.

A young blonde with sea green eye's was the main attraction. He was small. Fragile. Skinny, and to top it all of extremelingly wantable. Each man in that place wanted to rape the child. His skin was smooth as anything. Not a blemish or scar visiable anywere. To top the cake, the boy was completely nude except for the red collar and a chain tied to him. Normally he would be fighting back, but when they had taken him he had been drugged and couldnt do anything. Only let them show him off like a disguisting show horse or a slab of meat from a slaughter house.

"This next peice of merchindise is a rare find. A mixed breed with peice's from each Euorpean containent."The man auctioning him off spoke. A few ooh's and aah's could be heard. The boy mentally shuddered. He felt tear's enter his eye's when the men holding him down moved his face up.

"Also notice his skin. A smooth, blemish free creme. Not a mark on him. Young too 16,17 at most. Maybe even younger then that."The man continued. He wanted to scream when he felt the other men push his leg's open for all the people.

"Also his backside is "virginial" Possably the front too. The person who own's this fine young creature will be able to tell for himself. Bid is starting off at 50 million yen!"The man shouted. All of a sudden call's could be heard like crazy.

"55"

"60"

"65"

"70"

"75"

"80"

"85"

"90"

"95"

"100 million yen" someone shouted in the auidiance. Everyone's bid's stopped.

"Are there anyother bid's? No?"

"Sold for--120 million."Someone cut in. A breifcase opened on the stage.

"In cash"

"SOLD FOR 120 MILLION YEN!"The man at the podium shouted as he banged the goblet.

Itachi sat beside the bed and watched the blonde sleeping. Chest heaving up and down soft and gently. He had met the boy before. Mikari, if he could remember, was the boy's name. He had just started attending college when he had first met him.

Itachi had been sitting against the side of a building, beaten and torn, Mikari had come along and helped him back on his feet. How could such a sweet simple kid get involved in this mess. Of course in the underground even the youngest of children and kid's are sold off to pay family debt's. That was probably the case with this kid too.

Itachi got up and leaned over the boy's body. Leaning kiss couldnt hurt right. Itachi's hand grabbed the boy's chin softly and pulled it up to meet his lip's. He immedatly pulled back whenhe felt the boy shift a little bit. Itachi pulled back and stared down at the boy's face as his eye's, with their overly long girly eyelashes opened up with a flutter like a butterfly.

"Oh you're finally awake."

"This is..?"Mikari started before grabbing his head in pain wincing a little.

"Are you alright?"Itachi asked him when it dawned on him.

"Shit those bastard's must have used drugs. Should I call a doctor?"Itachi asked him.

"N-No I'm alright."Mikari told him.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for? Here, I'll go get you something to drink."

"W-Wait!"Mikari called out.

Itachi told him as he got ready to get up only to have his tie tugged back down to make him face Mikari.

"Hmm what is it?"Itachi asked

"O-Oh I'm sorry. I-I wanted to t-thank you.."Mikari stuttered letting go of Itachi's tie. Itachi straightened up . Removing his tie.

"Thank me?"Itachi asked.

"Y-you saved me, didn't you?"Mikari asked looking up at Itachi.

"Well, yes."Itachi told him.

"I don't know how to thank you enough. You've been so kind to me, and I'm a complete stranger."Mikari told him with a smile. Itachi blinked.

_"Wait a second. Did he just say "A stranger"?_

"Hmm you dont remember?"Itachi asked him.

"All of a sudden, I was forced into a car, and then..."Mikari stopped and suddenly got up and out of bed.

"Hey! If you move around too quickly!"Itachi tried to warn him, but before they both knew it Mikari was falling down. Itachi quickly grabbed him. One hand on the both's waist. In a moment the boy was resting against Itachi holding his head.

"I'm sorry...I feel dizzy."He said wobbeling on his feet even with Itachi's support.

"I tried to warn you. Your still under the effect's of those drug's."Itachi told Mikari resting one hand on the boy's upper back.

"I remember! My cousin, Ammek, was in the he was with me then too! They might be holding him in that place still!"He told Itachi. Itachi sighed and sat the boy back down on the bed.

_"This isnt how it's supposed to be. Isnt it more important to remember about the man standing right infront of you?"_Itachi thought to himself.

"Your talking about Ammek Bluegrass, right?"He asked Mikari.

"You know him?"Mikari asked Itachi.

"Sure. I know him real well."Itachi told him. Mikair smiled.

"Oh, might you be Ammek's friend?"He asked Itachi.

"I own a finacial company. Ammek was one of my client's. Until he decided to run away with 3 million yen."Itachi told him. He watched as he saw the blonde's face change a little bit to disbelife when he looked at the document's that was in the manilla envelope he had been given.

"He...had a debt.....from this place called "Otogakure". Dont tell me these ten's of million's to!?"He shouted wide eyed at the document's.

"It's like gambeling but with the money that Orochimaru own's."He took in the look on Mikari's face.

"Orochimaru's someone in the buisness world. Let's hope you never have to meet him."Itachi told him.

"But everything was just a set up. Ammek made sure you signed for his loan. Because your name's on those paper's they want to seel you to atleast get some money were sold in one of Orochimaru's auction's to seetle for the unpaided debt"Itachi told him.

"Then Ammek--Like anyone would be intested in someone like him."Itachi interrupted the boy.

"But then again such a filfthy bastard could be worth something."Itachi spoke. Mikari looked up to face him.

"His kidney, liver, possably his cornea. If there sold sepreatly then they could equal 50 million yen."Itachi told him. Mikari suddenly got up.

"Then I have to help him!"Mikari shouted.

"Huh?"Itachi asked.

Itachi then roughly grabbed the boy's wrist as he attempted to leave the room.

"What are you saying!? Ammek betrayed you in order to save his own ass!! Didnt you listen!?"Itachi asked him.

"Ammek doesnt have any reason to do something like that."Mikari told him.

"Beside's were blood releated."Mikari told him.

"That doesnt mean anything! There's ton's of people out there that wouldnt hesitate to sell their friends and family!"Itachi shouted at the boy now holding both his wrist's.

"Stay away from Ammek! You'll only get into this mess again and get hurt! I'm saying this for your own good!"Itachi growled out at the boy. Mikari turned and looked away from Itachi.

"But Ammek is my only...."

Itachi made a tsk sound.

"Ammek Ammek." Itachi then attempted to pull the boy closer to him.

"You can avert your eyes from reality all you want, but it wont change the fact that he doesnt give a damn about you!"Itachi shouted.

"That's not true!"

"Admit it! It would be better off for you if he just died!"Itachi shouted. Mikari's eye's watered.

"No! No!"He shouted smacking Itachi his fingernail's hitting under Itachi's right eye.

Mikari's body shook Itachi stared at him shocked.

"Mikari...you?"Itachi started.

Mikari turned his face to the floor.

"Shut up! You dont know anything! You've got nothing to do with this! Your just a stranger!"He shouted. Itachi took one of his hand's and wiped it over the cut under his eye. A little bit of red blood was on his fingers.

"Nothing to do with it? A stranger?"Itachi questioned. He smirked and glenched his fist.

"Now that's not true isnt it?"Itachi asked. In less then a minute Mikari was being pushed onto the bed. Itachi working on removing his night shirt he had been given.

"We've got a much bigger bond then blood between us, right?"He asked with a smirk. He then took Mikari's wrist's and held them with one hand over his head.

"Ouch..."Mikari stuttered at the grip.

Itachi was leaning over Mikari his hand holding onto the night pant's. Shirt wide open.

"You still dont understand the position your in do you?"Itachi questioned.

"I _bought _you. Your mine." Itachi told him. He smirked down at the smaller boy. He slowly removed the boy's pant's rather roughly.

"T-That hurt's."Mikari whimpered.

"Do you even understand what use you were sold as merchandise? Or who has become your owner?"Itachi asked as he leaned down and licked the boy's nipple. Mikari closed his eye's face flushed.

"W-What do you mean "use"?"He asked Itachi. He moved up with a smirk and and looked down at the blonde.

"You wont be able to move around alot until the drug's wear off anyway. You might as well enjoy this too."Itachi told him.

_"I'll teach you, and this time, you wont forget."_Itachi thought.

Clothing layed spread out all across the bed and the floor. Mikari was now on his knee's. One arm held against his back.

"N-No!"He shouted in a small cough when he felt some lubricate against his enterance. Itachi smirked as he rubbed the lotion on the boy's entrance. Making his finger's slick.

"They said you're a virgin, right? So I'm being gentle."Itachi told him. His finger's still massaging the entrance. Mikari's eye's were closed his knuckles stood out he was gripping the blanket so hard.

"S-Stop!"He cried out.

Itachi smirked pouring more lube on him.

"See, If I dont do a thorough job preparing you, If you dont want to be in alot of pain, just stay still."Itachi told him. Itachi then started inserting his finger's inside of the boy. Making Mikari's eye's widened a great amount mouth wide open.

"W-What are you doing!?"He shouted breathless.

Mikari's body trembled from the intrusion.

He turned his head back to face Itachi.

"N-No more..."He started out when Itachi finaly let go of the boy's hand after moving him to his side. The boy tried to remove Itachi's finger's. Tear's running down his eye's.

"Why are you doing this? We're both men. W-We shouldnt be doing this sort of thing!"He shouted at Itachi. Itachi merely smirked. Thrusting his finger's harder while stroking the boy's length.

"Even if you say that. When I put my finger's in."Itachi stopped before roughly slammning in his finger's again making Mikari scream out.

"Like this."He said smirking.

He then flipped them so Mikari was being cradeled by Itachi.

"You get excited, dont you?"He asked.

"Stop."Mikari whimpered. Itachi smirked.

"Which do you like better?"He asked as he continued to pump the boy. He licked the blonde's ear making Mikari shudder and try to get away. Only to have his length pumped harder.

"Just be honest, it feel's good doesnt it?"Itachi asked him in his ear smirking.

"Why? Even when I say these thing's your already getting so hard by being violated in the backside by a man's finger's."Itachi smirked before jabbing his finger's in harder. Making Mikari scream.

"Even after I just sucked you off less then 5 minute's ago."Itachi said smirking.

Itachi pulled out his finger's flipping Mikari over onto his back. He licked his finger's a little.

_"Is it really so abnormal....for two guy's to do this such a thing? Mikari, eveytime I would wake up after dreamning about holding you, taking you for my own, I thought it was strange. But I just dont care."_Itachi thought to himself. Mikari layed on his back breathing heavily.

Mikari's attention was brought back when Itachi roughly grabbed his upper arm's and placed his leg's over his shoulder's.

_"You can call it weird, or whatever the hell you want. I want you!"_Itachi thought as he forced himself into the smaller boy. Mikari's eye's widend and teared up with tear's. He threw his head back. He looked at Itachi with fear and pain on his face. Itachi's hand gripped Mikari's leg's tight enough to bruise.

"Damnit Mikari, I told you to relax a little."He growled.

Mikari threw his head back drool dribbling down his lip's.

_"What the hell am I doing?"_Itachi thought before tackling Mikair down to the bed.

"Mikari!"he shouted as he held the boy close to him.

Itachi held Mikari's pain streaked face in his hand's. He continued thrusting in and out of the small blonde.

_"I want to treasure him. To not let anyone else's dirty hand's be layed on him so....What am I doing?"_Itachi thought to himself as he gently kissed the boy's forehead.

Itachi looked down at the boy curled up face in the pillow's. His face wet with tear's. Bruises covering up his body. Itachi sighed as he took the pajama shirt and then placed it over the boy's trembeling form.

"Please....let me go."He stuttered in a hoarse whimper.

"I have to go.. Ammek..Ammeck will...Ammeck."He stuttered out.

"Sure I can let you go, once you've paid me back the money. The cost of the money Ammeck stole, and winning you at the auction. Add in expensises and you get 200 million."Itachi told him. Mikari got up on his hand's.

"From now on it'll be your own personal debt starting today."Itachi told him.

"No way."Mikari muttered in a small voice.

"Your mine until I receive full payment. If you want to be free "Itachi stopped.

_"What the hell am I saying? He's forgotten me, rejected me, and yet I'm still going to struggle with this?"_He questioned.

"Two hundred million?"Mikari mumbled.

"Dont worry."Itachi told him.

Mikair turned to face him.

"I'll let you earn it."Itachi told him. In a flassh Mikari was watching has money fell down from around Itachi.

_"That's right. If it mean's I can have you, I'll tie you up. With money, with anything I can."_He thought to himself.

"Starting today, I'll buy your body for 500 thousand."Itachi told him. Taking in the look on the boy's face. He wanted Mikari. He was determined to get him anywya possable.


End file.
